1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor manufacturing process, and more specifically, to a method using self-aligned process to form a semiconductor structure with the epitaxial layers and the contact structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Along with the continuous miniaturization of the Integrated Circuits (IC), the line width of interconnections and the feature size of semiconductor devices have continuously shrunk. In general, discrete devices in integrated circuits are connected to each other through contact plugs (or contact slots) and interconnection structures, and their related fabrication methods have become an important matter in the next-generation semiconductor devices.